Commonly, faucet assemblies incorporate removable covers which snap in place on the handle to hide the attachment screw (see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,842,009 and 4,616,673). Use of such snap covers may detract from the decorative appearance of the handle. Furthermore, vandals may readily remove the snap covers. Also, for some applications, such as in public facilities, it is desirable to have handle assembly that hides the attachment screw from view and that does not visually disclose the means of disassembling the faucet.
Various other handle assemblies suffer from problems with cost of manufacture, ease of assembly, or alignment of the lever arm with the front of the sink when the valve is in the closed position. Solving these problems are difficult to achieve while also solving problems in affixing the snap cap.
It can therefore be seen that a need exists for an improved handle assembly.